terima kasih cinta
by kuroneko hikari-chan
Summary: sakura yang patah hati karena melihat cowok yang di sukainya menikah dengan wanita lain, yang kebetulan sepupu jauhnya. pada saat sedang desprate nya, ia belajar untuk merelakan..


**Terima kasih cinta**

**Author : kuroneko hikari-chan (panggil saja hikari)**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : itasaku x itahana x sasusaku**

**Genre : romance/hurt**

**Rated : T**

Warning : abal, geje, alur kecepetan, OOC, dkk… maklum ini first fic saya.. jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada mistypo atau apalah… saya minta bantuannya… *nunduk-nunduk*

Okey… daripada gak mulai-mulai… silahkan langsung baca saja….

Tanoshimu…

Terima kasih cinta

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tapi suasana runah itu cukup ramai. Memang jika orang hanya melihatnya sekilas, orang tidak akan mengira di dalam runah itu ada acara. Namun ketika melihat berjejernya mobil-mobil mewah, dapat dipastikan ada acara orang penting di dalam rumah mungil itu.

Ketika memasuki rumah itu, tamu langsung disambut oleh dua pasang muda-mudi berpakaian resmi dengan senyum dan hormat. Tak lupa mereka menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih pada tamu yang hadir. Lebih memasuki rumah itu, para tamu dimanjakan oleh dekorasi rumah yang sangat indah. Di sisi rumah itu, dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga beraneka ragam yang bewarna putih. Tak lupa sinar temaram yang membias di belakang bunga itu membuat susana sangat damai. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang tengah semua sudut disulap indah. Langkah tamu terhenti di sebuah pintu kaca yang langsung menuju taman belakang yang luas. Di situlah acara sebenarnya berlangsung.

tamu langsung disambut puluhan kursi café yang ditata artistic. Di atas meja bertaplak putih itu hanya disediakan sebuah vas dan sebatang lilin yang mati. Memenadang sekeliling, mata langsung tertumbuk pada meja panjang yang dipenuhi puluhan jenis makanan. Tak jauh di depan meja tersebut, sebuaha panggung mungil berisi satu set peralatan band yang cukup menyita perhatian. Di tengah-tengah taman yang sangat luas itu, berdiri megah sebuah pelaminan yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat putih dan dihiasi ratusan bunga bewarna putih dan kain-kain putih yang ditata indah. Namun anehnya pelaminan tersebut kosong.

tep!

tiba-tiba lampu padam. Para tamu jelas saja bingung karena tiba-tiba gelap gulita. Samar-samar terlihat sinar kecil dari arah dalam rumah. Sinar-sinar mungil itu membentuk barisan. Para tamu yang menghalangi laju sinar-sinar itu segera menyingkir, sehingga ada sebuah jalan menuju pelaminan. Begitu mendekati pelaminan, sinar-sinar kecil yang berjejer itu terbagi menjadi dua dan menyinari sisi kanan dan kiri pelaminan.

Para tamu masih dibuat terkejut lagi ketika muncul dua orang berpakaian putih yang membawa lilin menyala. Dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu berjalan kea rah lilin-lilin padam yang berada di atas meja-meja tamu. Setelah seluruh lilin-lilin itu menyala dan menerangi taman, barulah kedua orang itu berjalan menuju pelaminan.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar usai kedua tokoh utama dalam acara ini duduk. Para tamu undangan hanya bisa melongo kagum melihat drama singkat dari mempelai. Mata mereka tak henti-hentinya memandang kedua mempelai. Begitu pula mata seorang gadis berambut pink. Dia nyaris tak berkedip memendangi mereka. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kamera.

Suasana pesta pernikahan yang awalnya agak-agak damai dan syahdu berubah hangat. Kedua mempelai terlihat menemani para tamu. Pelaminan yang awalnya terisi beberapa menit, kini sudah kosong. Tak jarang meraka menyeret seoarang gadis yang membawa kamera untuk dikenalkan.

" uhf.. akhirnya bisa bebas juga. Perasaan mereka yang nikah, kok aku yang diseret-seret en dikenalin! Huft.." gerutu gadis itu setelah sedikit terbebas dari paksaan orang yang punya hajat ini.

Tangannya bergerak ke atas. Diarahkannya kamera pada pasangan abadi yang tak jauh di depannya itu. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, namun hatinya ingin menangis. Seakan ada 1001 belati yang di tancapkan di hatinya. Ada di sini dan melihat pernikahan mereka berdua adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan. Namun disinilah ia sekarang. Ironis memang.

Tak terasa air matanya mengalir. Tapi tangannya masih bergerak merekam orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sekedar menguraikan rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa, diputarnya MP3, serta dipakainya headset yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sementara tangannya bergerak., lagupun mulai berputar.

_Sebenarnya ku tak pernah ada rasa cinta_

_Aku tak mengerti_

Tiba-tiba sepotong gambar hadir dihadapannya. Gambar seorang pria tampan bermata onyx, berambut panjang yang dikuncir, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum manis memperkenalkan diri. Ia membalasnya.

_Seolah kau berikan harapan yang pasti_

_Membuaiku dengan penuh keindahan_

Gambar dihadapannya berganti. Ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pria diketahuinya jika pria itu ternyata penghuni baru apartemen sebelah. Ia semakin lama semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu.

_Tanpa disadari cinta itu hadir_

_Dan aku tak sanggup menghindari_

Potongan gambar berikutnya, ia semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri melirik kearah pintu apartemen pemuda itu. Atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu lama di balkon yang memang bersebelahan dengan balkon pemuda itu. Perasaan hangat yang mulai ia rasakan semakin kuat karena pemuda itu.

_Kau berikan harapan yang tak_

_Pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya_

Detik berikutnya, gambar di hadapannya berganti dengan adegan ketika ia mengenalkan sepupu jauhnya pada pemuda itu. Dan ternyata mereka berdua satu kampus. Ia tersenyum seolah perkenalan mereka adalah hal yang wajar. Rasa hangat di dadanya semakin kuat.

_Tapi ternyata.. kau ada yang memiliki_

_Sungguh kau buatku kecewa_

Gambar berikutnya, hatinya terasa perih saat melihat pemuda tampan itu menggandeng seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat yang di kuncir ekor kuda, yang tak lain adalah sepupu jauhnya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, mereka menghampirinya sambil mengatakan bahwa mereka sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Aku terluka melihatmu dengannya_

_Sungguh ku ingin kau menyadari_

Potongan selanjutnya, ia terlihat tersenyum sambil member selamat pada pasangan baru itu. Namun gadis itu sadar jika hatinya sakit, perih, hancur dan sejuta rasa pedih lainnya

_Bahwa ku ingin memilikimu…_

(Lukaku-d masiv)

Pertahanannya jebol ketika lagu itu berakhir. Air mata yang ditahannya berontak ingin melepaskan diri. Beruntung suasana pesta cukup remang-remang, sehingga tak ada yang yang menyadari kristal bening itu jatuh dai kedua mata emeraldnya.

"sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh. Kamera yang sejajar dengan matanya segera diturunkannya ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Di hadapannya tiba-tiba berdiri dua orang yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia temui. Buru-buru di pasangnya senyum selebar mungkin meski rasa perih kembali menyiksa. "ada apa itachi nii-san, hana nee-chan..?"

" eng.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Pemuda tampan itu berhenti sebentar untuk mencari sosok seseorang, "Tapi… sepertinya dia menghilang lagi. Ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya kamu makan dulu. Bukannya kamu belum makan dari tadi?"

'bahkan setelah menikahpun, ia tetap baik padaku. Huft… sudahlah.', batin sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah kedua makhluk itu berbalik pergi, barulah dia menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak harus berpura-pura. Ia lalu kembali mengarahkan kameranya pada pasangan dihadapannya. Berbarengan dengan itu, lafu di MP3nya berganti. Dengan mudah dilantunkannya lagu itu tanpa suara.

_Mencoba tuk pahami mencari celah hatimu_

_Bila harus menangis, aku kan menangis_

_Namun air mata kini telah habis_

_Mencoba tuk rasuki, menyentuh palung jiwamu_

_Bila harus mengiba, aku kan mengiba_

_Namun rasa ini telah sampai di ujung lelahku_

_Segalanya telah ku berikan_

_Tapi kau tak pernah ada pengertian_

_Mungkin kita harus jalani_

_Cinta memang cukup sampai disini…_

(Cinta sampai disini - d masiv)

Ia tersentak. Nafasnya turun naik. Masih terngiang jelas suara rian yang menyanyikan lagu cinta sampai disini. Tiba-tiba potongan gambar-gambar berkelebat muncul di benaknya. Saat ia berkenalan dengan itachi-nii, mengenalkan hana-nee pada itachi-nii, melihat kebahagiaan mereka.

'ternyata cinta memang cukup sampai di sini. Aku nggak bakal mau menukar kebahagiaan itachi-nii saat bersama hana-nee dengan siapapun. Meskipun itu dengan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Seperti kata orang-orang,cinta sejati, ketika cinta itu tulus, meskipun kalah kamu tetap menang, hanya kamu berbahagia dapat mencintai seseorag lebih dari mencintai dirimu sendiri. Memang cintanya tak tercipta untukku. Toh cinta tak harus berakhir bahagia. Karna cinta tak untuk diahiri. Mungkin aja ada someone yang sedang nunggu aku biar ngeh sama keberadaan dia. Osh.!' Batinnya tegar.

Tak ada lagi air mata yang menetes. Hatinya memang sakit, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan hatinya sakit terlalu lama. Hidup itu untuk dinikmati, bukan untuk ditangisi. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Sebuah senyum manis, yang benar-benar tulus, tercetak sempurna di bibir pinknya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Seakan-akan seluruh sakit hatinya di keluarkan jauh-jauh. Ia lebih lega.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Berkali-kali sakura menekan tombol kameranya. Berkali-kali pula ia harus berpindah tempat untuk mengambil gambar. Berkali-kali pula banyak orang yang menariknya, sekedar berfoto bareng atau minta di foto. Seperti sekarang.

"sakura! Foto aku dengan sai dong!"

" neji-kun~ lihatlah kearah kamera… maaf ya sakura. Hehehe.."

" sakura-chan~~ aku dan hinata ya…!"

" suigetsu! Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku. Berat tahu..! sakura..! jangan sekali-kali kamu menekan tombol itu…. Ah sakura..!"

"medokusai… buat apa kita foto-foto seperti ini…huft.."

"an-no sakura-san, bolehkah aku berfoto dengan gaara-sama?... arigatou."

" SAKURA…! TOLONG ABADIKAN POSEKU YANG PENUH SEMANGAT INI DENGAN GUY-SENSEI…! CHESS….!"

"sakuraa-chan~~ akatsuki jangan lupa di poto ya...!"

Gadis berambut pink itu menghela nafas lega. Ia telah terlepas dari gerombolan teman-temannya itu. Sekarang ia dapat berkeliling lagi. Sedetik kemudian kamera segera diangkatnya lagi. Tak jauh dihadapannya, kakashi-sensei aedang berjalan dengan anko-sensei. Di bibir gadis itu langsung tercetak senyum iseng.

'sip… bakal dapet gambar bagus nih… sial! Kok malah ketutupan sama kurenai-sensei sih? Geser..geser… geez… sekarang malah ketutupan sama kiba en akamaru. Nah! Gini baru bisa pas. Sial… kayaknya kudu mundur! Eng…- eitt…!"

Klik!

Bruk!

"aduh!"

"sakiit..! siapa sih yang ngiseng naruh kabel sound system di sini? Dasar..! btw tadi itu aduh?" merasa ada yang aneh, gadis itu langsung menoleh. Padang rumput bertemu malam. Sakura terpaku. Seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona Oh-My-God-Ganteng-Banget-Plus-Sexy (baca : OMGGBPS). Sesaat sakura tersadar. Ia buru-buru berdiri dari badan cowok OMGGBNC ini. Menyadari wajahnya memerah dan berantakan, sakura hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Cowok OMGGBPS itu hanya memasang wajah super stoicnya serta memamerkan senyum maklum (gimana caranya? Saya aja bingung.. hohoho…). Sakura langsung buru-buru menyingkir sebelum mempermalukan dirinya lagi dihadapan cowok OMGGBPS itu. "tunggu-"

"eh? Iya?"

"ini… ketinggalan…"

Sakura hanya mengerjap kaget begitu menyadari setangkai krisan putih sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia meraih krisan itu dari tangan cowok OMGGBPS itu. Sesaat ia tersadar, "perasaan aku nggak bawa bunga krisan deh dari tadi..?". namun ketika ia mendongak, hanya hampa yang ditemuinya.

Sakura berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Rambut pinknya bergerak-gerak ke kanan da ke kiri saat ia melangkah dengan hati-hati. Mata jadenya awas memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sebuah senyum jahit terukir di bibir ranumnya. Ketika sudah mendekati target, tangannya terangkat lalu dengan sebuah tepukan keras, ia mengakhiri semuanya.

"DHUUARR! Hehehehehe"

"sakura! Kamu ngapain ngiseng ngagerin orang gini… untung nggak punya penyakit jantung!" omel hana inu- ehm ralat, hana uchiha pada gadis pink manis di hadapannya.

"hehehe… aku Cuma mau ngucapin selamat sama kalian berdua. Jangan lupa aku masih punya utang ke kalian. Hohoho..!"

"ya ampun sakura.. dengan kamu yang udah mau repot bantuin kita dikejar-kejar sama wedding organizer, itu uda cukup kok.." ucap pemuda tampan uchiha itu sambil mengelus rambut sakura.

"iya sih… tapi rasanya kurang afdol aja nggak ngucapin. Huft.. sekarang saya sudah lega…"

"he eh… ah, iya! Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, otouto!", ucap itachi sambil tersenyum. Sakura langsung membalikan badan dan… itu cowok yang OMGGBPS! Gadis manis itu langsung menahan nafas saat menyadari bahwa tangan pemuda itu terulur padaya.

"sa-sakura, ha-haruno sakura."

"sasuke, uchiha sasuke. Adiknya itachi-nii"

Malam semakin larut, namun tak menyurutkan langkah gadis itu untuk terus berkutat di depan laptopnya. Tangannya asyik menari di atas keyboard.

_Rasa gundah yang kini menyiksa perlahan pergi_

_Rasa sakit yang terus menghujam, perlahan sirna_

_Rasa perih yang dulu menyiksa, perlahan hilang_

_Rasa bahagia yang kurasakan, saat mengenalmu_

_Kurasa senang… saat kubayangkan wajahmu_

_Dan kamu, mengisi hatiku yang kosong_

_Dan kamu, warnai hidupku yang sepi_

(dan kamu – d masiv)

Sakura segela menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari monitor, ia meraih hapenya.

**You got 1 message from sasuke-kun**

Cepat tidur. Besok aku jemput.

Receiver : 22.45

Senyumnya mengembang. Ia terlalu bahagia untuk berkata-kata. Memang benar kata d masiv, gara-gara sasuke hidupnya berwarna. Dan terkadang, ketika satu tertutup, banyak jalan yang terbuka. Cuma kita terlalu terpaku pada jalan yang tertutup itu. Sakura lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. ia memandang langit malam lalu berucap, terima kasih cinta.

TAMAT

**Terimakasih telah membaca fic saya yang abal ini (kayak ada ja yang baca..). sebenernya cerita ini udah aku buat sejak sma dulu (kira-kira 1 tahun yang lalu). Tapi berhubung sibuk sama kuliah segala macem, jadinya baru aku publish sekarang. Ada edit di sana- sini dengan kisah nyatanya (jadi inget masa lalu…. hohoho), Cuma meskipun hasilnya malah ancur kayak gini, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Kritik, saran, pesan, kesan, kue, makanan, cowok, saya terima dengan senang hati... (saya kayaknya minat disambit sama reader..hohoho)**

**Terimakasih…**


End file.
